runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Brotherhood of Guthix
Hello and welcome to The Brotherhood Of Guthix. The Brotherhood of Guthix is at the moment a clan with only 1 member: Arsnenal1 000. Arsenal1 000 is the Clan's creator and therefore its leader. All of those wishing to join Please contact Arsenal1 000 in game. The clan is setup under the name: B of Guthix. The Clan is a P2P based clan, It's designated world is World number 31. Clan Headquarters The Clan headquarters is our leaders POH house in Rimmington. If our leader is not online the Secondary Headquarters will be the Sacred Stone Circle in Taverley The Clans Aims The main aim of the clan is to bring peace and balance to all of runescape. Whether this is achieved through war or negotiations doesnt matter, For if there is balance then we achieved our goal nonetheless. The Clan also hopes to be the most famous Clan in all of Runescape. The Clan will also help out those who are in need as long as they have completed the tasks to become part of our Clan. The Laws The Clan Follows a number of rules. Those found breaking those rules will face judgement on whether or not they should be banned. #You must not break any of the Rules that Jagex has out in place. #You must treat others with respect. #You must never under any circumstances tarnish the Clans Reputation for personal reasons or Hatred of others. #You must never Make fun of anyone else on the Clan. #You must show respect to all other Clans as well as our own. Joining our cause The Head of the Clan (Arsenal1 000) has stated that all those who wish to enter must Announce their dedication to Guthix in the most dangerous way known to man. He/She must venture deep into the heart of the wilderness and and shout "Guthix Pwns all gods combined!". It is then, they may have the right to challenge for entry of the Clan. The challenges themselves are even more difficult. This is what you must do: #Fight our clan leader in unarmed combat, you don't have to win but just have to fight (Prayer is allowed). #Compete against our clan leader in a skill related event (Gathering certain items without help). #Kill the beast in our Clan headquarters without help (See Clan Headquarters). If you wish to do join, please ask on the discussion page, or alternatively you may contact "arsenal1 000" in game. Our leader Arsenal1 000 is the current leader of the Brotherhood of Guthix at this current time, but may be challenged for right to Lead. This will involve the duel arena. *The challenger and the current leader will only be allowed 3 items during the fight. *The leader will be able to choice what kind of fight it is. *But if it is different from the normal fights (Walls, certain skills not allowed) Then the Challenger is allowed 2 more items in the duel. Although if Arsenal1 000 is beaten, he will still hold the Title of "Creator of the Brotherhood". This title means that he is not as important as the leader, but is permanently the next in line and will have all the abilities of the leader except he may not decide on the what the clan may do for its events. The Leaders Power *To deny people the right of entry. *To allow people the right of entry. *To decide on what the Clan will do for its event. *To have final say on any given decision (Some may need the Creators approval, for fairness) . *To give ranks to those who have proven themselves (They must have agreement from the "Creator" as well). *To Start war's with other Clans. *To make peace with other Clans *To Permanently Ban a Player from the Clan (again with the "Creators" approval). Current Members 1. Arsenal1 000: Leader/Creator Category:Clans